


Have You Tried Turning It Off and On Again? / А включить и выключить ты не пробовал?

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, TA Derek Hale, Wrong number, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: Стайлзу случайно звонит старичок, который не может установить антивирус. Стайлзу хочется сделать доброе дело, поэтому он решает ему помочь.Дерек совсем не старичок, всего лишь абсолютно ничего не понимающий в компьютерах аспирант двадцати шести лет, который разругался со всем IT отделом Калифорнийского университета. Поэтому помогший ему незнакомец, на которого он случайно попал, становится его личной службой поддержки.





	Have You Tried Turning It Off and On Again? / А включить и выключить ты не пробовал?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have You Tried Turning It Off and On Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346184) by [sophisticatedyet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedyet/pseuds/sophisticatedyet). 



Стайлз был вовсю погружён в напряжённую миссию в Call of Duty (он надирал всем задницы и только благодаря ему команда держалась наплаву), когда зазвонил городской телефон. Он попытался дотянуться до трубки на столе, не отрывая глаз от экрана и свободной рукой заставляя своего персонажа убегать от врагов. Он злостно выругался, когда ему выстрелили в спину, и его смерть автоматически принесла победу команде противника.

Он бросил джойстик на пол у кровати и схватил телефонную трубку.

\- Алло?- ответил он более резко, чем следовало бы.

Стайлз не узнал донёсшийся с другого конца провода низкий голос собеседника.

\- Я не могу установить антивирус.

\- Что?

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и когда снова начал говорить, то в его голосе появились явно заметные нотки раздражения.

\- Антивирус, который вы мне велели установить на компьютер?

\- Кажется, вы ошиблись номером,- сказал Стайлз, ситуация стала для него понятнее. Это был абсолютно не важный звонок, отчего становилось ещё обиднее, что он похерил свой идеальный процент побед.

-Это не техподдержка?

\- Не-а, это Стайлз.

\- О. Простите.

\- Ничего страшного, случается даже с лучшими из нас,- ответил Стайлз.

Он был уже почти готов отвести трубку от лица и повесить её, как услышал вздох мужчины. Именно так вздыхал отец Стайлза, когда ему вручали любое технологическое средство не доисторической эпохи, и сердце Стайлза ёкнуло. Наверняка это был одинокий старичок без детей и внуков, которые могли бы помочь ему в этом вопросе. На днях Стайлз прочёл статью об одиночестве пожилого поколения, после которой он едва не расплакался: а что если этот старичок тоже страдал от одиночества и за всю неделю ни с кем кроме Стайлза не говорил? Без сомнения его долг – пообщаться с ним хотя бы пять минут, а не отправлять его прямиком к сотруднику колл-центра.

Так что, пока мужчина не повесил трубку, Стайлз предложил:

\- В антивирусах нет ничего сложного, я могу помочь, если вы не против?

-…ладно.

Голос мужчины прозвучал не очень-то оптимистично, но Стайлз понимал, как сильно может вывести из себя компьютер, поэтому пропустил его реплику мимо ушей и начал медленно объяснять, как скачать программу антивируса.

Довольно быстро стало очевидно, что мужчина абсолютно беспомощен.

\- Хорошо,- произнёс Стайлз после четырёхминутного объяснения, что такое браузер, во время которого он узнал – мужчина до сих пор пользовался Internet Explorer,- а теперь напечатайте в строке поиска…

\- Где?

\- Откройте любую поисковую систему.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл Bing?

Шансы Стайлза помочь мужчине стремительно уменьшились.

\- Bing? Серьёзно?

\- А что с ним не так?

Стайлз хотел уже начать монолог на тему того, что мужчина занимается мазохизмом и, наверное, он остался единственным человеком на планете, не пользующимся гуглом, но потом решил промолчать. Мужчина с трудом понял его комментарии по поводу Internet Explorer, Стайлз должен был быть рад, что он вообще знал хоть какую-то поисковую систему.

\- Ничего такого,- как можно спокойнее произнёс он,- обычно все пользуются Google, но Bing тоже сгодится.

Кажется, мужчину этот ответ устроил, и они пошли дальше. Стайлз открыл с телефона страничку WikiHow, посвящённую установке антивируса, чтобы точно ничего не пропустить. Что, как оказалось, только усугубило ситуацию, потому что мужчина начал злиться и пробурчал ему:

\- Хватит нести тарабарщину!

А Стайлз всего лишь произнёс «программное обеспечение».

И хотя Стайлзу пришлось перейти на лексикон уровня пятиклашки, мужчина был намного более восприимчив и покладист, чем шериф. По крайней мере, Стайлз ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы он пытался ударить ноутбук. И без особых страданий они смогли загрузить сайт антивируса Avast.

\- Но тут написано, что рекомендуется использовать премиум версию.

\- Просто компания пытается втемяшить вам то, в чём нет необходимости. Стандартная версия защитит вас практически от всего, что можно встретить на сомнительных порно-сайтах…- Стайлз оборвал себя на полуслове, резко вдохнув, потому что вдруг вспомнил, что общается с пожилым человеком.- Простите! Пожалуйста, забудьте всё, что я сказал, я сперва говорю, а только потом думаю.

Мужчина что-то проворчал неопределённо. Стайлз решил придерживаться версии, что он либерально мыслящий пожилой джентльмен, который принимал все стороны интернета, ну или хотя бы уважал тех, кто использовал все его функции.

\- Ну так вот, бесплатная версия прекрасно подходит среднестатистическому пользователю. Просто кликните на зелёную кнопку «Загрузить». Всё ясно?

\- Какое-то окно открылось!- в возгласе мужчины можно было легко различить панику.

\- Это серое окошко, где написано «Сохранить файл»?

\- Да.

Стайлз едва сдержал вздох.

\- Всё в порядке, нам именно это и нужно. Нажмите «Сохранить файл».

Мужчина замолчал, и Стайлз ждал, что вскоре он ему опишет, что ещё появилось на экране. Молчание затянулось, и Стайлз начал подозревать, что связь прервалась.

\- Эм, алло?

Мужчина сразу же откликнулся:

\- Что?

\- Просто показалось, что вы пропали.

\- Нет, я здесь. Я читаю условия соглашения.

Боже, к такому Стайлза жизнь не готовила. Он едва не подавился слюной, одновременно засмеявшись и начав говорить, что в итоге вылилось в бешеную икоту.

\- Чёрт возьми! Не нужно читать их, просто нажмите на кнопку «я согласен».

\- Я всегда читаю условия соглашения. Договоры вообще-то нужно читать прежде, чем их подписывать, знаешь ли,- произнёс мужчина, и Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Нужно, но это всё слишком долго и скучно, и я вас уверяю, что своим согласием вы не продадите себя случайно в рабство.

\- Я всё равно прочту до конца,- упрямо повторил мужчина.- Можешь повесить трубку, если хочешь.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Нет, я уже втянулся в вашу установку антивируса, так что читайте уж,- он снова откинулся на спинку дивана, поставив телефон на громкую связь, телевизор на беззвучный режим и подобрав джойстик Xbox.- Скажите, когда закончите.

Ему удалось продвинуться на два уровня, когда мужчина, наконец, дочитал всё до конца. Он уже даже успел забыть, что с кем-то говорил, когда вдруг из телефона донёсся голос, и Стайлз почти подпрыгнул до потолка от неожиданности.

\- Всё, я со всем согласен.

\- Видите? И никто не пытался продать вашу душу дьяволу,- сказал Стайлз, когда его сердце вернулось к нормальному ритму.

Мужчина что-то проворчал в ответ, и Стайлз продолжил помогать ему с последними этапами установки программы. К счастью, больше не было проблем с непонятными словами, подписывать ничего не надо было, так что спустя минуту они уже перезагружали компьютер.

\- Появилась надпись, что компьютер просканирован,- сказал мужчина.

\- Всё зелёного цвета? Или появились красные кресты?

\- Всё зелёное.

\- Отлично! Это значит, на компьютере нет вирусов, а с этой программой вы ничего не подцепите.

\- Значит, всё готово?

\- Да, всё в порядке.

\- Спасибо,- произнёс мужчина и повесил трубку.

Довольно неожиданное окончание разговора, но Стайлз положил телефонную трубку на место с чувством выполненного долга и вернулся к своей игре. Он рассказал отцу об этом случае, когда тот спросил, сделал ли Стайлз что-то полезное за день, но после он совсем позабыл о произошедшем.

А потом, пару недель спустя, снова раздался звонок стационарного телефона, пока Стайлз завтракал, быстро пробегая глазами домашнюю работу, которую ему было слишком лень делать предыдущим вечером.

\- Алло, Стайлз слушает,- произнёс он с полным ртом хлопьев.

\- Мой компьютер не включается.

Стайлз вскинул брови, узнав ворчливый, раздражённый голос на том конце трубки.

\- Это вы звонили из-за антивируса?

\- Да. Мой компьютер не включается.

\- Вы уже говорили. Уверены, что достаточно долго держали кнопку включения?

С той стороны раздался глубокий, долгий вздох.

\- Я умею нажимать на кнопку. Я не идиот.

\- Простите, я не это имел в виду,- хотя именно это Стайлз и хотел сказать.- Когда вы нажали на кнопку, какие-нибудь лампочки зажглись?

\- Да, сначала зелёная, но на экране ничего не появилось, хотя я двигал мышку.

\- У вас ноутбук или компьютер с процессором на полу, а экраном на столе?

\- Это не ноутбук, но процессор стоит на рабочем столе, а не на полу, это как-то влияет?

О, бедняга. Как можно жить в двадцать первом веке и ничего не знать о современных технологиях?

\- Нет, никакой разницы нет. Можете сказать, горит ли что-нибудь на экране?

\- Нет?

\- Ага, ну тогда я знаю, в чём ваша проблема. На экране есть кнопка включения, которую вы можете нажать?

На секунду воцарилась тишина, а потом смущённым голосом мужчина произнёс:

\- О.

Стайлз не смог сдержать смешок.

\- Не переживайте, такое постоянно происходит со всеми!

\- Спасибо,- да, по голосу было понятно, что человек почувствовал себя идиотом и хотел бы сделать вид, что ничего не было.

\- Пожалуйста. Но если я стану вашим личным IT-специалистом, то скажите хоть, как вас зовут.

В голосе прозвучало уже меньше напряжения, когда мужчина произнёс:

\- Меня зовут Дерек.

\- Круто. Рад был помочь, Дерек.

Мужчина снова сразу повесил трубку, и Стайлз нахмурился. Очевидно, мужчина не был фанатом лёгкого трёпа, и Стайлз уважал его выбор. Он бросил телефон обратно на место и вернулся к заданию по математике, размышляя, как много успеет списать у Лидии, пока та не заметит.

Стайлз взаправду стал личным помощником Дерека в компьютерных вопросах. Звонки были не слишком частыми – иногда он месяцами не объявлялся – так что Стайлзу не приходилось прилагать много усилий, и, хотя мужчина был ворчлив и обычно говорил всего пару предложений кряду, он всегда искренне благодарил Стайлза за помощь и схватывал всё почти на лету, что было чудом, когда дело касалось пожилых людей и компьютерных технологий. Вообще-то, Дерек признался Стайлзу во время одного из звонков, что даже перешёл на Google. Он продолжал пользоваться Internet Explorer, но Стайлз был рад даже минимальному прогрессу.

Разговоры стали чаще длиться больше пары минут. Например, когда Стайлзу пришлось объяснять Дереку, как найти его почту, когда он случайно удалил ярлык с рабочего стола. Или когда Дерек случайно выключил звук на компьютере и не мог понять, в чём дело.

Иногда Дерек звонил, когда просто что-то не мог понять.

\- Что такое куки и почему сайты запрашивают на них разрешение?- этой теме был посвящён последний их разговор, и Дерек стал невольным слушателем одного из знаменитых пространных монологов Стайлза, в котором он перешёл с темы куки на то, как в интернете незаконно за всеми следят и собирают личные данные.

Дерек поклялся, что после этого перестанет пользоваться компьютером, но уже на следующей неделе он позвонил Стайлзу с вопросом, как подключить проектор, так что лекция не так его сильно и напугала.

Наступил и прошёл восемнадцатый день рождения Стайлз, а потом пришло время подачи заявок в колледж, а затем уже прилетели ответы. Когда Дерек позвонил в следующий раз, Стайлз намекнул, что ему стоило бы сохранить номер мобильного телефона Стайлза, потому что тогда он смог бы помогать Дереку даже из Калифорнийского университета.

\- Ты учишься в Калифорнийском?- спросил Дерек.

\- Да! Получил вчера письмо о приёме! Жду – не дождусь.

\- Я тоже в Калифорнийском,- произнёс Дерек.- Так что я предвзят, конечно, но это отличный колледж.

\- Правда? Вау, мир тесен,- рассмеялся Стайлз.- Вы там преподаёте?

\- Эм, да,- запнувшись, ответил Дерек,- историю.

\- О чёрт, а я поступил на психологию. Было бы очень странно, но очень клёво, если б я поступил на историю, а вы были бы моим преподом! Но мой учитель истории в школе был ужасен и практически уничтожил весь мой интерес к этому предмету. Что, конечно, весьма обидно, потому что я всегда любил историю, я просто хотел изучать интересные темы, не ту скучную фигню, которую ставят в программу, понимаете,- Стайлз болтал какое-то время, пока не понял, что увлёкся.- Простите, я слишком много говорю.

\- Ничего страшного,- ответил Дерек.- Какие исторические темы тебе нравятся?

\- Ну,- медленно протянул Стайлз, жуя губы и обдумывая ответ на вопрос, чтобы подобрать приличный вариант. Такого не нашлось.- Есть множество историй, о которых все забывают. Однажды я написал эссе об истории обрезания для урока экономики. Это было довольно интересно.

На другом конце линии раздался такой звук, будто Дерек подавился. Стайлз только собрался спросить всё ли в порядке, а потом понял, что слышал смех Дерека.

\- Да, полагаю, это была довольно странная работа. Зато я выбрал психологию,- произнёс Стайлз.

Должно быть, Дерек уже привык к тому, как легко Стайлз отвлекался от темы, потому что его шок от темы работы по обрезанию прошёл довольно быстро.

\- Всегда здорово, когда интересуешься необычными историческими темами, в ином же случае ты просто повторишь те же аргументы, которые люди приводят из столетий в столетия. Находить нерассказанные истории – это несомненный талант, которому могут позавидовать многие историки.

Скорее всего, это была самая длинная тирада, которую Дерек произнёс со времени их первого разговора, и уж точно самая оживлённая. Стайлзу стало стыдно, что он считал Дерека немногословным, когда ему наверняка просто было скучно. Финсток бы не упустил шанса упомянуть, что даже Стайлз мог быть молчаливым, когда кто-то заставлял его говорить только на тему экономики.

\- Это правда. Может быть, я и на историю запишусь,- Стайлз оборвал эту мысль на корню, посмеявшись над самим собой.- Не важно, я уже записался на столько курсов, что едва с ними справлюсь. Мне придётся даже бороться с деканатом, чтобы мне столько разрешили. Ну ладно, запишите мой мобильный, чтобы я мог и дальше помогать вам с компьютером, а потом мы займёмся вашей мышкой.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз обещал и дальше помогать Дереку, в оставшееся летнее время тот не позвонил. Стайлз переехал из Бикон-Хиллз в Лос-Анджелес, звонков не поступало, а потом первый месяц учёбы в колледже отвлёк его ото всех мыслей об его компьютерном друге. Когда первичный шок прошёл и Стайлз начал втягиваться в рутину, то его стали посещать тревожные мысли. По глупости он не спросил в ответ номер Дерека, так что никак не мог сам с ним выйти на связь, а если тот случайно перепутал одну цифру в своём номере, то, возможно, Стайлз потерял своего странного компьютерного приятеля навсегда.

(Он изо всех сил старался не думать о причинах молчания Дерека, особенно об одной из них, которая постоянно посещала его перед сном… в конце концов, Стайлз предполагал, что мужчине лет восемьдесят. Отец Стайлза совсем не разбирался в компьютерах, а ему было едва за сорок. Дерек мог оказаться абсолютно беспомощным мужчиной средних лет: Стайлзу не стоило мучить себя мыслями о его смерти).

Всё же, спустя два месяца тишины Стайлз так сильно начал беспокоиться, что отправился на сайт факультета истории Калифорнийского университета. Но он не смог найти ни следа профессора Дерека. Он искал пару раз, думая, что мог пропустить объявление о выходе на пенсию или некролог, но не нашёл ничего.

Иногда он думал написать одному из профессоров, но каждый раз отговаривал себя, понимая, насколько глупо прозвучала бы его просьба.

«Уважаемый профессор такой-то, вы меня не знаете, и я не с вашего факультета, но я хотел бы спросить, знаете ли вы профессора по имени Дерек, его фамилия мне неизвестна. Я около года помогал ему с компьютером и хотел бы узнать, жив ли он. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Стайлз».

От одной мысли отправить настолько дурацкое письмо Стайлз скривился и постарался позабыть об этом, концентрируясь на учёбе. Если он не объявится до конца семестра, то тогда уже Стайлз перейдёт к более серьёзным поискам.

\- - -

К счастью, до этого не дошло. За неделю до каникул в честь Дня благодарения у Дерека возникла новая компьютерная проблема.

Стайлз болтал по скайпу с отцом, когда на его телефон пришло новое iMessage (что, честно говоря, очень его удивило, ведь он оценивал способности Дерека настолько низко и не думал, что тот справится с айфоном).

«Привет, Стайлз, это Дерек. Прости, что досаждаю тебе во время учёбы. Я никак не могу включить принтер, и если ты свободен сейчас и находишься в кампусе, то я бы был очень благодарен за помощь. Мой адрес 6265, Бунч-Холл. Спасибо».

Стайлз прочёл сообщение и про себя облегчённо выдохнул. Живой, слава богу.

\- Прости, папа, беспомощный в информационных технологиях мужчина требует моей помощи. Мне пора поспешить.

Задним умом Стайлз понял, что следовало бы подобрать немного другие слова, но он всегда нёс столько разнообразной чуши, что отец вполне мог не обратить внимания.

\- Погоди,- произнёс шериф, пока Стайлз не успел нажать на кнопку завершения вызова.- Куда это ты направляешься?

\- Помочь Дереку починить принтер. Он даже не знает, что такое USB, пап, это настоящая трагедия.

Шериф скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Дерек - твой однокурсник?

\- Что? Нет, он пожилой мужчина, которому я помогаю с компьютером, когда у него возникают проблемы. Помнишь, когда он позвонил по неправильному номеру в прошлом году? Оказывается, он здесь преподаёт,- Стайлз узнал выражение, проявляющееся на лице отца – то самое, когда Стайлза ждёт выволочка – и сразу попытался не дать ему шанса начать говорить.- Я иду в его офис в кампусе, и если не напишу тебе в течение часа, то можешь привлекать тяжёлую артиллерию, ладно? Но ничего плохого не случится, Дерек – приличный человек, он просто не разбирается в компьютерах. Вы бы, на самом деле, отлично поладили.

\- - -

Стайлзу понадобилось двадцать минут, чтобы найти Бунч-Холл на карте кампуса, а потом туда добраться. Ещё больше времени ему понадобилось, чтобы разыскать офис Дерека в лабиринте из коридоров и этажей.

Наконец, спустя полчаса после сообщения Дерека Стайлз стоял перед обветшалой дверью в одной из самых старых частей здания. Нигде не было видно таблички с именем как на кабинетах других профессоров, но кто-то всё же нарисовал цифры 6 и 65. Стайлз пригляделся, различил почти стёршуюся цифру 2 и решился постучать.

В офисе звучали чьи-то тихие голоса, затем раздался звук отодвигаемого стула, а потом открылась дверь.

Перед Стайлзом предстал самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого он встречал. Если он не был моделью, то эти идеальные скулы и мышцы пропадали зазря. Стайлз облизывал взглядом все его тело, пока не понял, что это жутко неприлично. И что он явно пришел не в тот офис.

\- Эм, прости… наверное, я ошибся кабинетом,- Стайлз с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от рубашки, чья ткань опасно обтягивала мышцы мужчины. Две верхние пуговицы были расстёгнуты, и Стайлз смог даже разглядеть пару волосков на его груди… и ему следовало бы перестать пялиться на тело мужчины и посмотреть ему в глаза.

Это было не слишком сложно, потому что у мужчины были самые красивые глаза, которые Стайлз видел в своей жизни.

\- Стайлз?- произнёс мужчина, и, чёрт возьми, эти идеальные губы заговорили голосом Дерека, а губы были обрамлены сексуальнейшей щетиной, о которую Стайлзу сразу захотелось потереться.

\- Ты Дерек?!

\- Эм… да?- медленно проговорил Дерек.

\- Но… ты же должен быть одиноким восьмидесятилетним профессором!- запинаясь, произнёс Стайлз.

Не стоило этого говорить. У Стайлза возникло острое желание убиться об стену.

Где-то позади в комнате раздался довольный смешок, а Дерек нахмурился, уголки его губ растерянно опустились.

\- Ты думал, что мне восемьдесят?- спросил Дерек.

\- Ты не знал ничего о компьютерах! Ты пользовался интернет эксплорером! Ты читал условия соглашения!- воскликнул Стайлз, его голос становился всё выше и выше, чем он яснее понимал – тот старик, с кем он общался целый год, было совсем не тем, за кого он его принимал.

Дерек скрестил руки и фыркнул.

\- Я не люблю компьютеры,- в свою защиту сказал он.

Кто бы ни был в офисе, уже вовсю хохотал. Рядом с Дереком материализовалась шикарная блондинка с вьющимися волосами и окинула Стайлза явным оценивающим взглядом.

\- Привет, Стайлз, я Эрика,- сказала она, протянув Стайлзу руку. Её ногти острой формы были выкрашены в красный цвет. Стайлз был от неё в ужасе, и, судя по широкой ухмылке на её лице, она это прекрасно осознавала.

\- Эм, привет,- пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Заходи. Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с человеком, который показал Дереку, где на клавиатуре можно включить звук.

\- Рад помочь?- вопросительно ответил Стайлз, а потом Эрика затащила его внутрь.

Ему пришлось притискиваться мимо Дерека, который и не думал освободить дверной проём. Столкновение с ним можно было бы сравнить со столкновением с кирпичной стеной, и предательский мозг Стайлза начал тут же рисовать сценарии, где они вдвоём в кабинете, и Дерек не смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто Стайлз оскорбляет его лично своим присутствием. Стайлз не был так напуган и одновременно возбуждён со времён своей влюблённости в Лидию Мартин.

Кабинет был маленьким и захламленным. У одной стены стоял длинный рабочий стол с тремя мониторами. С другой стороны был большой книжный шкаф. Вся комната была заставлена пустыми кружками из-под кофе, а мусорное ведро было переполнено пустыми фантиками от конфет. В конце помещения под окном стоял маленький стол с принтером древнего вида.

\- Эм, тебе всё ещё нужна моя помощь?- Стайлз сказал, кивнув в сторону прибора.

Эрика рассмеялась.

\- Нет, я всё починила, когда пришла. Надо было просто воткнуть вилку в розетку.

Стайлз с шокированным видом повернулся к Дереку.

\- Серьёзно? Почему ты никогда не проверяешь, включён ли прибор? Это всегда нужно проверять в первую очередь.

Дереку хватило такта выглядеть смущённым, хотя даже это он делал с вызывающим видом.

\- Я думал, что проверил. Прости.

Стайлзу стало стыдно. Он подёргал край своей футболки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Всё в порядке, я был рад твоему сообщению,- признался он.- Думал, что ты потерял мой номер. Или умер.

Эрика снова начала хохотать и ногой выдвинула для Стайлза стул. Он присел на краешек и начал на нём раскачиваться. Как только Стайлз сел, Дерек опустился на последний оставшийся свободным стул у двери. Стайлз отметил, что его компьютер был отодвинут на самый край, и перед ним было большое свободное пространство, где у клавиатуры лежал открытый блокнот, чьи листы были исписаны мелким почерком.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты решил, что мне восемьдесят,- фыркнул Дерек.

\- Эй, это не моя вина. Ты буквально бесполезен, когда дело касается компьютеров. Даже мой папа опережает тебя.

\- Дерек никогда не доверял компьютерным технологиям,- сказала Эрика.- Если бы он мог решать, то мы бы писали диссертацию от руки.

\- Так вы… не преподаватели?- спросил Стайлз.

\- Это приятно слышать, но нет, мы аспиранты,- ответила Эрика.

\- Но ты мне говорил, что преподаёшь историю!- снова запротестовал Стайлз.

Дерек не переставал хмуриться с тех самых пор, как открыл перед Стайлзом дверь. По правде, каждый раз, когда Стайлз открывал рот, казалось, что он хмурился ещё сильнее.

\- Я просто сказал, что я в Калифорнийском. Ты спросил, преподаю ли я, и да, преподаю. Я решил, что ты понял – я аспирант.

\- Теперь понятно, почему я не смог найти тебя на сайте факультета. Я даже два раза искал твой некролог, между прочим.

\- Ты много усилий приложил, чтобы его найти,- отметила Эрика.

\- Ну, понимаете, он же постоянно присутствовал в моей жизни в течение довольно большого промежутка времени. Мы же вроде как даже подружились,- ответил Стайлз и пожал плечами, ему внезапно стало стыдно и неловко. Всё стало бы проще, если бы Дерек перестал так сердито на него смотреть и немного повеселел. Молчание затянулось, и тут проснулась нервная привычка Стайлза заполнять болтовнёй неловкую паузу.- Как бы то ни было, раз уж мы говорим о технической поддержке, почему ты продолжил мне звонить? В университете же наверняка есть свой IT отдел, и они могли бы прийти и помочь тебе?

\- Они абсолютно бесполезны,- проворчал Дерек.- Ты всегда справлялся по телефону намного быстрее, чем они успевали прийти.

Эрика закатила глаза.

\- На самом деле, он постоянно на них орёт, поэтому они всегда не торопятся нам на помощь. Если вообще вспоминают о нас.

\- Они все абсолютно не компетентны,- произнёс Дерек без капли раскаяния.

\- Они ботаники, которых ты запугал своим рычанием,- парировала она.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл высокий блондин. Он замер, когда увидел сидящего на, вероятно, его стуле Стайлза, зажатого между Эрикой и Дереком.

\- Я вам не помешаю?- спросил он.

\- Нет,- кратко ответил Дерек.

\- Это Стайлз,- пояснила Эрика.- Стайлз, это Айзек.

Айзек поднял бровь.

\- Стайлз Дерека?

К такому обращению Стайлз был бы рад привыкнуть.

\- Это я, ваш дружелюбный парень из бесплатной техподдержки. Пока Дереку не надоест моя болтовня, и он и на меня не наорёт,- радостно объявил Стайлз Айзеку. Дерек сидел с видом, будто кто-то отчаянно дубасил его по лицу, что Стайлз принял за сигнал – пора уходить.- Что ж, это было неловко. Раз принтер вы починили, то мне пора, и вам, ребята, нужно, наверное, работать.

\- Было приятно, наконец, познакомиться лично, Дерек. Прости, что принял тебя за старика,- сказал Стайлз, пробираясь к выходу. Он смог добраться до коридора, не коснувшись Дерека, но Стайлз теперь был уверен в том, что тот распространяет феромоны, потому что стоило Стайлзу оказаться от него в полуметре, как его член вдруг решил заинтересованно напрячься. Конечно, возможно, виною всему было то, что Дерек выглядел как настоящий древнегреческий бог, а у Стайлза последний раз был секс с Хизер тысячу лет назад.

Но Дереку были неведомы внутренние переживания Стайлза. По правде говоря, судя по болезненному выражению его лица, он сам вёл сражение со своими мыслями. Стайлз бы мог подумать, что симпатия была взаимной, если бы Дерек не начал давиться извинениями, которые звучали так, словно их добивались от него под прицелом пистолета.

\- Спасибо, что так долго помогал мне,- проговорил он, но его яростный взгляд не поддерживал сказанные им слова.- Послушай, я очень это ценю, и…

Он не договорил фразу и замолчал, так что Стайлз в итоге решил заполнить тишину. Вот именно поэтому значение личного общения было завышено: не зря же были придуманы мессенджеры, именно для того, чтобы не создавать неловкость и держаться друг от друга подальше.

\- Никаких проблем, чувак. Пиши мне, когда в следующий раз забудешь что-то включить в сеть. Теперь я быстрее до вас доберусь, раз знаю, куда идти,- он выглянул из-за плеча Дерека (ему, вообще-то, пришлось даже сделать шаг в сторону, потому что плечи Дерека были настолько широкими) и улыбнулся Эрике и Айзеку.- Рад был с вами познакомиться.

Они оба надели наушники, так что не удостоили его ответом. Он подождал ещё секунду, размышляя, может ли он прямо сейчас умереть на месте от стыда, а потом повернулся к Дереку, помахал ему на прощание и пошёл вперёд по коридору.

Дерек догнал его пару шагов спустя, с лёгкостью обхватил тощее предплечье Стайлза и заставил его растерянно замереть. (Стайлз тут же подумал, каково было бы, если б эта рука обхватила его член? Его мозг выбирал самые неудачные моменты.)

\- Нет, я не договорил, я пытался сказать, что хотел бы отплатить тебе за всё, поэтому вот…- он вложил в руку Стайлза стопку купюр.

Стайлз посмотрел на банкноты в кулаке. Он не знал, сколько там точно было, но уж наверняка достаточно, чтобы покупать дорогую растворимую лапшу до конца лета и ещё останется на покупку грёбаного PS4. У кого в здравом уме столько налички в кошельке? Стайлз думал, что все аспиранты нищенствовали, но, видимо, это было ошибкой с его стороны.

Изо рта Стайлза вырвались не слова, а удивлённый возглас, примерно похожий на:

\- Чтооооооо?!

\- Ты говорил, что делал всё бесплатно, а я знаю, как тяжело бывает в колледже, так что я должен заплатить тебе за работу.

\- Чувак!- сказал Стайлз, когда снова смог шевелиться, и принялся считать купюры.- Это безумная куча денег! Я лишь читал вслух пару статей на WikiHow по телефону один раз в три месяца…

\- Wiki что?- переспросил Дерек, непонимающе нахмурившись, и Стайлз понял, что эта гора мускулов может выглядеть очень милым.

\- WikiHow,- повторил он.- Может быть, в следующий раз я покажу тебе, но это не для профанов. Я не могу взять столько денег, тут слишком много,- он протянул банкноты Дереку, который тут же начал качать головой и пятиться назад.

\- Ты их заработал. Пусть это будет депозитом на случай моего следующего звонка.

Стайлз не мог принять решение. С одной стороны, это огромная сумма денег, которую - он знал - ни в коем случае не заработал. С другой стороны, он был настолько на мели, но у него было столько курсов, что ему никак было не найти время на подработку. Стайлз уже больше не мог питаться на завтрак одними лишь чипсами.

Дерек, похоже, понимал, какую внутреннюю борьбу ведёт Стайлз, поэтому положил ладонь поверх пальцев Стайлза и мягко опустил его руку, нежно её сжав, а потом попытался улыбнуться.

\- Оставь деньги себе,- просто сказал он, а затем вернулся в свой кабинет, оставив Стайлз в коридоре с пачкой купюр и дурацкой улыбкой.

Всю дорогу домой он чувствовал тепло прикосновения Дерека.

\- - -

Наступила экзаменационная неделя, и Стайлз находился в таком стрессе, что позабыл обо всём на свете. Точнее дневного света он почти не видел, разве что пять минут, пока бежал на очередной экзамен. Помимо аудиторий, где принимали экзамены, он видел только тихое помещение для занятий в подвале библиотеке, откуда его выгоняли в одиннадцать вечера, после чего он возвращался в общежитие и продолжал зубрить до пяти утра.

После последнего экзамена его охватило чувство эйфории вместе с болью в желудке, и в том, и в другом явно было виновато безумное количество рэд булла, которое он поглотил сегодня утром. Кофеина хватило Стайлзу на быстрый обед, сгладивший рези, а потом он упал в кровать в два часа дня и отрубился, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

Он проснулся от того, что в кармане завибрировал телефон. Он поднял голову и оглядел комнату, не поняв сразу, где находился. Солнце уже успело сесть, его сосед вернулся в комнату и успел переодеться, а Стайлз даже не дёрнулся. На его щеке остались следы засохшей слюны, которая, как оказалось, неприятно прилипла к простыне, когда он стал садиться, пытаясь достать телефон из кармана.

Стайлз сморщился от яркого света экрана, пытаясь разобрать цифры. Уже полночь. Стайлз проспал десять часов, и всё равно его не покинуло чувство, будто его переехал автобус. А кто-то решил, что полночь – это отличное время для телефонного звонка.

Входящий вызов от Дерека.

\- Алло?- пробормотал он в трубку еле ворочавшимся языком.

\- Слава богу,- сказал Дерек. Он явно паниковал, что заставило Стайлза тоже начать нервничать, прогнав остатки сна.- Ты можешь прийти? Мне очень нужна помощь, я, кажется, удалил свою диссертацию.

Он быстро продиктовал адрес, и двадцать минут спустя Стайлз был у квартиры Дерека. Он не стал переодеваться и решил не освежаться дезодорантом, лишь вытер слюну с лица (своим рукавом, но, тем не менее, вытер же).

Дерек впустил его в здание спустя секунду после того, как Стайлз нажал на звонок, а в дверь квартиры он даже постучать не успел, как Дерек распахнул её и втянул Стайлза внутрь, глядя на него отчаянным взглядом.

\- Так, чувак, спокойно. Где твой компьютер?

Дерек указал на диван, где на подушке лежал ноутбук, вокруг которого были разбросаны книги и текстовыделители.

При других обстоятельствах Стайлз бы остановился и изучил квартиру Дерека. Все стены были завешаны полками с книгами. Книг было столько, что стопки доставали до самого потолка. Почти все были посвящены истории, но Стайлз успел заметить пару романов.

Как бы то ни было, у Стайлза не было времени разглядывать обстановку, потому что его сразу отвели к дивану. Он сел и взял ноутбук на колени, пока Дерек замер у него за спиной, глядя ему через плечо. Он был так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Не знаю, я хотел его переименовать, но файл исчез!- прорычал Дерек.

Стайлз нахмурился и посмотрел на экран. Ничего необычного, просто папка. В ней было полно статей из журналов, глав из книг и других документов word с названиями типа «Идеи» и «План». В папке было как минимум около ста файлов, и пусть ноутбук Стайлза был далёк от совершенства, от хаотичной свалки файлов в папке у Стайлза едва не началась паническая атака.

\- Ладно. Как ты обычно переименовываешь файлы?

\- Я кликаю правой кнопкой мышки, появляется список, выбираю «переименовать»,- объяснил Дерек. Стайлзу не надо было поворачивать голову, чтобы понять – на него сейчас смотрят взглядом из разряда «зачем это спрашивать».

Стайлз уже предчувствовал, что сейчас Дереку станет ужасно стыдно, и он оказался прав, потому что, нажав Ctrl+Z, он вернул документ в папку.

\- «Ненавижу блядский колледж» - это твоя диссертация?- спросил он.

Дерек застыл, глядя на экран. Стайлз открыл файл, и, в самом деле, это диссертация на тему процесса над салемскими ведьмами.

\- О, крутая тема,- сказал он, пролистав пару страниц из пятидесяти.

\- Как… как ты это сделал?- спросил Дерек поражённым голосом.

\- Control и Z, мой друг. Эта комбинация решает почти все проблемы. В следующий раз постарайся не нажать на «удалить». Понимаю, это сложно, потому что опция «переименовать» расположена слишком близко, но это два разных слова, и мне никуда не придётся нестись в ночи сломя голову.

Дерек выглядел виноватым.

\- Мне очень жаль.

Стайлз фыркнул и беззаботно махнул рукой.

\- Не переживай, я просто тебя дразню. Ты мне столько заплатил в прошлом месяце, что хватит на несколько ночных вызовов.

\- Всё равно мне стыдно. Сделать тебе кофе?

\- Не, мне, скорее всего, лучше воздержаться сегодня от дополнительного кофеина. Я только им и питался последние дни.

\- Чёрт, у тебя же экзамены в разгаре?- показалось, что Дерек стал выглядеть ещё более виновато.

\- Я сдал последний сегодня днём, не переживай, ты на мою оценку не повлиял.

Видимо, этого было слишком мало чтобы успокоить совесть Дерека.

\- Я, вообще, собирался заказать пиццу на ужин. Останешься перекусить?

Стайлз тут же начал захлёбываться слюной при мысли о пицце и непристойно застонал.

\- Чувак, да. Мне даже плевать, что ты ужинаешь в полночь.

Когда Дерек пошёл за телефоном чтобы заказать пиццу, Стайлз воспользовался шансом рассмотреть квартиру, в которую его так быстро затащили. Она была очень маленькая и немного грязная, как почти все дешёвые квартиры в Лос-Анджелесе. Комната, в которой Стайлз сейчас находился, была одновременно кухней и гостиной, две зоны разделял маленький столик с двумя стульями. Двери в ванную и спальню были открыты, и Стайлз мог видеть, что спальня так же завалена книгами как и гостиная. (Ванную он не мог разглядеть, но, кто знает, может, Дерек и её завалил ими).

\- Какую пиццу ты хочешь?- спросил Дерек из кухни.

Стайлз поднял взгляд от кипы книг по колониальной Америке, и тут его накрыло осознанием того, как шикарно Дерек выглядел. В отличие от встречи в кабинете сейчас он был одет повседневно – в тренировочные штаны и футболку университета. И боже, если тогда, в рубашке и джинсах, Стайлз посчитал его накаченным, то тот раз абсолютно нельзя сравнить с тем, как короткие рукава облегали его бицепсы и как грудные мышцы проступали сквозь ткань заношенной футболки. Он был босиком, что страшно умилило Стайлза, когда Дерек прошлёпал голыми пятками по лабиринту из книг.

\- Эммм… все, что угодно с мясом,- сказал Стайлз, растягивая гласные и пытаясь оторвать глаза от обтянутого трениками зада Дерека, любой повод подошёл бы сейчас в качестве отвлечения. Его взгляд остановился на диссертации Дерека.- Я сделаю резервную копию твоей диссертации, хорошо?

\- Что ты сделаешь?- требовательно переспросил Дерек, тут же подойдя к Стайлзу и внимательно уставившись на экран ноутбука.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Я сделаю копию и положу куда-то в безопасное место, чтобы, если ты удалишь её снова, у тебя лучше будет более ранняя версия, чем ничего.

\- О, это умная мысль.

\- Ага. Заказывай пиццу, а потом я покажу тебе, как это делается.

Дерек его послушался, позвонил в Доминос и заказал пепперони с чесночным хлебом. Честно говоря, это было странно – кто в здравом уме звонит и заказывает пиццу по телефону, а не через сайт? Помимо звонков Дерека Стайлз по пальцам мог пересчитать свои телефонные разговоры за последний год. Он рассказал об этом Дереку, когда тот повесил трубку и сел рядом со Стайлзом на диван.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, что в твоём поколении намного больше одиноких людей, потому что вы помешались на компьютерных технологиях?

\- Видишь, именно поэтому я и думал, что тебе восемьдесят. «Твоё поколение»,- передразнил его Стайлз.- Тебе же… двадцать пять, наверное? Ты тоже миллениал, чувак, и не важно, сколько блокнотов ты исписываешь за месяц.

\- Двадцать шесть,- поправил Дерек.

\- О, конечно, я ошибся на год, и в двадцать шесть ты уже можешь считаться стариком.

Дерек мягко толкнул Стайлза в бок, но он улыбался, и, чёрт, эта улыбка… Стайлз мог бы провести всю жизнь, наблюдая его улыбку.

Поругав себя за подобные мысли, Стайлз вернулся к копированию работы Дерека, пока не натворил никаких глупостей. Дерек же, похоже, намеревался саботировать самоконтроль Стайлза, потому что прижался к нему боком. Стайлз смотрел на экран ноутбука, но мог думать только о тепле тела Дерека, о том, как его рука, зажатая между их телами, прижималась к ноге Стайлза.

\- Спасибо за всё, что ты для меня делаешь,- в этих тихих словах было столько искренних эмоций, а близость друг к другу очень быстро накалила атмосферу в маленькой, забитой книжками квартире.

Стайлз ответил, с трудом сглотнув комок в горле.

\- Не за что. Мне нравится тебе помогать.

\- Я чувствую, что должен помочь тебе с чем-то в ответ.

Стайлз сделал фатальную ошибку, повернувшись к Дереку. Их лица разделяла пара сантиметров, а во взгляде его широко распахнутых глаз читалась искренность.

\- Ты ничего не должен,- выдохнул Стайлз, его предательский мозг тут же стал подбирать варианты, каким образом Дерек мог бы ему отплатить. Он начал нервно бормотать, продолжая смотреть в глаза Дерека,- ну, если только ты не умеешь работать руками, потому что я пытался переделать свою кровать в двухярусную, и она теперь опасно раскачивается, когда я залезаю наверх, так что если бы ты починил её, было бы круто. Или вдруг ты знаешь экономику, потому что у меня она будет в следующем семестре, а как показала школа - с экономикой у меня большие проблемы.

Дерек не отодвигался, а Стайлз принялся отчаянно думать обо всём самом несексуальном в его жизни: об отце, Скотте, когда он сломал руку, о похоронах бабушки, когда он застал Скотта и Эллисон за сексом, и Скотт так быстро отстранился, что Эллисон издала такой звук, и это было настолько неловко, что Стайлз до сих пор не мог вспоминать об этом, не поморщившись.

Всё было бесполезно.

\- Руками я особо работать не умею, и в экономике не хорош, прости,- Дерек уже практически перешёл на шёпот, и всё внимание Стайлза сейчас сконцентрировалось на губах Дерека, только их он видел теперь.- Может быть, что-то ещё?

Стайлз не мог не уловить двойной подтекст в словах Дерека. Он знал, что иногда мог быть не внимателен, но в целом Стайлз считал себя довольно проницательным человеком. Не зря же он всё-таки выбрал психологию.

\- Например?- спросил Стайлз. Едва дыша, он показательно склонил голову в сторону, показывая, что не против любого дальнейшего развития событий.

Дерек не стал отвечать, просто наклонился и мягко поцеловал Стайлза.

Стайлз это предчувствовал, но его сердце всё равно начало бешено биться, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы удержать дыхание под контролем. Только не хватало ещё начать задыхаться.

Несмотря на бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, их поцелуй был томным и неспешным, они наслаждались мягкостью губ друг друга, деля одно на двоих дыхание. Дерек положил ладонь на внутреннюю поверхность бедра Стайлза, нежно сжимая, пока их рты исследовали друг друга. Кончики его пальцев касались шва джинсов, и каждый раз, когда он сжимал их, то материал давил на член Стайлза – давил лишь слегка, но от этой напряжённой атмосферы у Стайлза уже за пару минут колом стояло.

Страстно желая довести Дерека до такого же состояния, Стайлз на секунду оторвался от его губ, чтобы поставить ноутбук на кофейный столик. Он откинулся на подлокотник и, схватив Дерека за футболку, потянул его на себя, заставив лечь сверху. Он закинул ногу на бедро Дерека, его пятка прижималась к мускулистому бедру Дерека. Дерек нависал над ним, опершись на предплечья и запустив пальцы в волосы Стайлза. Он нежно потянул пряди, не причиняя никакого дискомфорта, а Стайлз ещё даже больше завёлся от этого, застонав, не отрываясь от губ Дерека.

Дерек принял это как приглашение проникнуть языком в рот Стайлза. Стайлз в ответ сжал бёдра Дерека и скользнул пальцами под его футболку, наслаждаясь рельефными мышцами его спины. В организме Дерека, похоже, не было ни грамма жира… задумавшись над этим, Стайлз позволил одной руке спуститься ниже на задницу Дерека и сжать его ягодицу сквозь тренировочные штаны. Не-а, и тут никакого жира. Стайлз целовался с каким-то чёртовым Адонисом.

Поняв, что его понесло не в ту сторону, Стайлз вернул всё своё внимание назад к поцелую и с энтузиазмом принялся ему отвечать. Их языки сплетались вокруг друг друга, изучая, пробуя и заставляя искры желания направляться прямиком к члену Стайлза.

Его бёдра дернулись, инстинктивно ища соприкосновения для разрядки. Дерек рассмеялся, отстраняясь и глядя на него сверху вниз, улыбаясь своей невозможно привлекательной улыбкой. Стайлз потянулся вверх, тщетно пытаясь захватить его прекрасные губы и показать ему, как это всё его завело, но Дерек прижал его обратно, одной рукой уперевшись в его грудь.

\- Ты не думаешь, что нам стоит переместиться в спальню?- спросил Дерек, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание, а сил осталось только на энергичный кивок.

Они поднялись, едва найдя силы отпустить друг друга. Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и потянул в спальню, обойдя стопки книг и закрыв за собой дверь пинком, он опять притянул к себе Стайлза. Стайлз запустил руки в волосы Дерека, снова приближая к себе его лицо.

В этот раз поцелуй стал значительно развратнее. Стайлз потёрся бёдрами о Дерека, когда их языки сразу же нашли друг друга в беспорядочном поцелуе. Пальцы Дерека сжали его футболку, пытаясь стянуть её, при этом ему ни на секунду не хотелось терять губы Стайлза.

\- Мы должны торопиться… пицца…- хрипло произнёс Стайлз, пока стягивал футболку через голову, а затем потянулся к ширинке.

Дерек пришёл на помощь, сменив руку Стайлза своими уверенными пальцами. Он зацепил пальцами петельку для ремня джинсов и притянул его ближе на шаг, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу, и Стайлз смог стянуть джинсы и наконец-то высвободить свой член из заточения. Дерек уже опережал его на два шага, сняв боксеры, и его рука уже поглаживала член, пока он наблюдал, как Стайлз раздевался.

Блять, он был просто крышесносным.

Стайлз был прав - в его теле нет ни грамма жира. Ясно, что вся эта ненависть к технологиям подарила ему кучу времени на тренировки. А его член. Боже, Стайлз был готов писать оды его члену. Он никогда не считал, что член может быть красивым, но прибор Дерека можно было выставлять в Лувре.

Он опустился на колени, и Дерек застонал, отпустив свой член и давая дорогу жадному рту Стайлза. Тот не стал тратить ни секунды, тут же заглотив головку и постаравшись принять настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, не задохнувшись. Дерек запустил руку в волосы Стайлза, нежно потягивая и подталкивая его принять ещё глубже, так, что у Стайлза заслезились глаза.

Когда Стайлз поднял взгляд на него сквозь ресницы, то Дерек смотрел на него сверху вниз, взгляд его расфокусированных глаз был полон похоти. Когда он заметил, что Стайлз смотрит на него, он застонал, закусив нижнюю губу, и его бёдра дёрнулись вперёд, почти заставив Стайлза подавиться. Вернув своё единоличное внимание члену Дерека, Стайлз принялся за дело.

Это был не самый великолепный минет в его жизни, но ему могли определённо дать награду за энтузиазм. В уголках его рта собралась слюна, щёки болели от напряжения, но он не сдавался. Обхватив одной рукой основание члена Дерека, он помогал себе с той парой сантиметров, что не захватывал его рот, а потом переключился на головку, обводя её языком и втягивая щёки с такой силой, что они заболели ещё сильнее.

Дерек кончил в рот Стайлза с утробным стоном, запрокинув голову. Стайлз проглотил столько, сколько смог, поймав пальцем пару сбежавших капель, потекших по его подбородку, пальцы он облизал, удерживая взгляд Дерека.

\- В кровать. Прямо сейчас.

Дерек прорычал приказным тоном, в спешке практически подняв Стайлза с пола. Стайлз ни разу не элегантно упал на кровать, раскинув ноги и больно ударившись руками о спинку. Дерек последовал за ним с намного большей грацией, раздвинув колени Стайлза ещё шире и устроившись между ними, он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и достал оттуда тюбик смазки.

Дерек смазал пару пальцев, пока Стайлз за ним наблюдал. Он потянулся рукой к своему члену, который уже пульсировал от острой необходимости, чтобы кто-то к нему прикоснулся, но Дерек оттолкнул его руку, прижав запястье к кровати. Стайлз это точно не переживёт.

\- Ещё рано,- сказал он, а затем спросил,- ты не против?- он провёл рукой по голому бедру Стайлза, оставив на своём пути след холодной смазки. Затем его пальцы скользнули между ягодиц Стайлза, надавив легонько на дырочку Стайлза, а затем он замер, ожидая его ответ.

Стайлз ничего не мог поделать кроме как застонать и яростно закивать. Он сжал пальцы в кулаки, отчаянно вцепившись в простыню. Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такое возбуждение, его член просто стоял колом, и он подумал, что мог кончить, даже если Дерек до него не дотронется.

Как бы то ни было, он умудрился протянуть пару минут и гордился своим самоконтролем.

Пальцы Дерека медленно растягивали его, сначала он не спеша добавил один, пару секунд спустя второй. Стайлз беззвучно охнул, подаваясь навстречу руке Дерека, пытаясь получить хоть какую-то разрядку. К счастью Дерек решил, что пора перестать его дразнить и с готовностью отозвался на его движение, разводя пальцы, гладя Стайлза изнутри, пока не нашёл ту точку, от которой под закрытыми веками Стайлза взрывались фейерверки.

\- Дерек,- простонал он непослушными губами, задыхаясь.

Его члену уже было больно от возбуждения, он прижимался к животу, капли смазки остались на тёмных волосках внизу его живота. Каждый раз, когда пальцы Дерека доставали простату Стайлза, появлялась ещё одна капелька.

\- Пожалуйста,- хрипло умолял он. Он не знал, куда ему податься – навстречу пальцам Дерека, заставляя его нажимать сильнее, или позволить бёдрам инстинктивно подаваться вперёд навстречу пустоте, умоляя прикоснуться к его члену.

Дерек сжалился над ним и обхватил его член свободной рукой. Это было так приятно, что Стайлз едва не расплакался от облегчения, толкнувшись навстречу тугой хватке Дерека один раз, затем второй, а потом он кончил мощной струей, перепачкав весь свой живот.

Он уткнулся головой в подушку, открывая и закрывая рот беззвучно, его качало на волнах удовольствия, пока они не сошли на нет. Дерек вытащил пальцы, заставив Стайлза застонать от интенсивности ощущений, но руку с члена Стайлза он не убрал, пока тот окончательно не кончил и довольно и сыто не расслабился.

Дерек дал ему поваляться лишь пару мгновений, а потом бросил ему коробку с салфетками. Когда он вытерся начисто (ну почти начисто), Дерек раскрыл объятия и позволил Стайлзу упасть на него. Он лёг на бок, устроив голову на плече Дерека и закинув ногу на его бедро. Мягкий член Дерека липко касался его бедра. Это можно было бы посчитать довольно противным, но Стайлзу было слишком лень двигаться.

\- Мы с тобой как будто оказались в плохом порнофильме,- сонно пробормотал Стайлз, уткнувшись в грудь Дерека.- Преподаватель трахает студента, который пришёл починить его ноутбук.

Дерек сжал его крепче, притянув ещё ближе, и пробормотал в ответ:

\- Ты не мой студент. И в следующий раз мы можем не придумывать повод типа катастрофической потери моей диссертации.

\- В следующий раз,- довольно повторил Стайлз, вжимаясь лицом в грудь Дерека и широко улыбаясь.

(В итоге они оба проспали доставку пиццы.)

(Следующим утром Дерек пригласил Стайлза на завтрак в качестве компенсации.)


End file.
